This Shared Instrumentation Grant Application is for funds to purchase a peptide sequencer for a core laboratory at Dartmouth College and Dartmouth Medical School. The Protein Core Laboratory already contains a peptide synthesizer. Currently, all proteins must be forwarded to another university or industrial concern for sequencing which is expensive and not as efficient as if Dartmouth has its own instrument. A major user group consisting of nationally-funded investigators from the Departments of Biology, Biochemistry, Chemistry, Internal Medicine, Microbiology, Pharmacology and Toxicology, and Physiology has been identified. An Advisory Committee consisting of Drs. Bresnick, Ciardelli and Froehner has been appointed to provide groundrules for the use of the facility, to establish fees for service, and to assist when needed in priority setting for individual tasks (if asked by the Facility Director). The Advisory Committee has appointed Dr. Tom Ciardelli who will have the overall day-to-day responsibility for the protein sequencing service, will oversee the technician, and will establish priorities for proteins to be sequenced. The acquisition of the peptide sequencer will significantly improve the research posture of a group of peer-reviewed investigators and will accordingly, fill a void which is existent on the Dartmouth campus.